A Última Batalha
by Pikenna
Summary: Shana tem sua última batalha com o Rinne, a vingança em seu coração é muito grande, ela não consegue se concentrar na batalha, assim ela começa a perder as forças, mas algo inacreditável acontece, um garoto aparece...


**Disclaimer**: Os personagens de Shakugan no Shana não me pertencem, eles são do sensei Yashichirou Takahashi, pois se fossem meus Shana passaria o anime todo aos beijos e amassos com o Yuuji.

**A Última Batalha**

_Por Pikenna_

**One-shot**

O sol estava a pino e a verde grama da campina estava alta. A Flame Haze caminhava na estrada de terra comendo metade de um pão de melão. Seus cabelos pretos balançavam conforme o ar soprava e seus orbes caramelos analisavam a paisagem que se passava a sua volta. Seus pensamentos estavam longe, mais especificamente nele, aquele que roubara seu coração e nunca mais devolvera.

_ Você deveria esquecê-lo. – Alastor falou para ela.

_ Não estou pensando naquela tocha idiota. – mentiu a jovem.

_ Você não pode esconder nada de mim. – afirmou Alastor com sabedoria – sei o que está sentindo.

_ Temos outros assuntos para nos preocuparmos. – a garota tentava se desviar do rumo que aquela conversa estava tomando. Não queria falar sobre Yuuji, mesmo porque, a dor de tê-lo perdido era recente ainda, e as lembranças que a todo o momento vinha a sua mente, compelindo-a a relembrá-lo, a machucavam e muito – precisamos nos concentrar em achar aquele boneco irritante, o que escapou de mim quando...

_ Você tentava salvar o que restava da chama da tocha que conquistou um pedaço do seu coração. – ele completou a fala da Flame Haze. – a vingança não é o caminho certo para alguém como você. Ainda acho que deveríamos esperar por ele, sei que virá atrás de nós para terminar o serviço incompleto.

_ Já discutimos isso. Minha teoria é mais convincente. Se aquele boneco existe é porque algum guze no tomogara ainda vive. E ambos merecem sentir minha espada corta-lhes a garganta. – Shana falou, os olhos repleto de ódio e sede por vingança.

_ Acredito que o tomogara tenha morrido, pode ser que o Rinne esteja atacando por vontade própria.

_ Isso é impossível. – disse a jovem secamente, terminando de comer seu pão de melão.

_ Estamos para descobrir nesse exato momento. Ele está aqui, prepare-se. – Alastor falou para a garota alertando-a do perigo que estava por vim.

A Flame Haze se preparou e em um instante um fujetsu foi feito, transformando a paisagem que antes possuía cor própria em um tom vinho. O tempo parou, já não se sentia mais o ar e nem se via mais o sol. A jovem agora estava com os cabelos vermelhos, semelhantes à labaredas de fogo. Os olhos também possuíam a mesma cor, porém continha um brilho a mais. Eles demonstravam uma cólera imensa, assustadora.

Ela queria exterminar aquele Rinne que tinha lhe tirado a única pessoa que um dia fora importante em sua vida. Queria fazê-lo sofrer, assim como ele fizera com ela, matando Sakai Yuuji. O mataria lentamente, torturando e se divertindo com sua dor.

Então, morosamente foi retirando sua espada de dentro da capa preta que usava e em um único movimento cravou-a na perna direita do monstro. O Rinne, em questão, é alto; possui seis braços, com três de cada lado do corpo; possui apenas um olho amarelo; uma boca de onde saiam duas línguas gigantes e as quais, nas pontas, havia uma bifurcação; duas pernas que mais pareciam com patas. Aquele ser abominável urrou de dor ao sentir a Niotodo no Shana entrar em sua perna.

_ Você cometeu três erros imperdoáveis. – a Flame Haze disse para aquele ser do outro mundo – 1º erro: Você veio ao meu encontro. 2º erro: você tentou me matar e o 3º erro, o pior de todos eles, o que não tem perdão para você, o erro que vai te levar a morte, ao desaparecimento... Você me tirou alguém que era para mim muito mais importante que minha própria vida. Você matou o Sakai Yuuji, o homem que eu amava e ainda amo, a única tocha que me mostrou caminhos que eu nunca pensei que podiam existir. Você tirou a minha alegria, a minha razão de viver a gora vai se lamentar por ter feito isso. Farei com que sofra cada segundo tornando sua morte bastante dolorosa. Não terei nenhuma piedade de você.

Ao ouvir a fala da garota de cabelos vermelhos, o monstro soltou um risada diabólica deixando-a mais enfurecida. Ela lançou-lhe um olhar assassino, o qual chegava a arrepiar qualquer um e perguntou grosseiramente:

_ Do que você está rindo, boneco idiota?

_ Você é uma piada, quem imaginaria que algum dia uma Flame Haze se apaixonaria por uma tocha insignificante. – o Rinne havia cometido outro erro, deixando a pequena mais irritada que antes.

_ Não chame o Yuuji de tocha insignificante. Você não tem o direito de tocar no nome dele. – ela falou furiosa. Não suportava que ninguém tocasse no nome de Sakai e nem que falasse mal da pessoa que foi importante para ela.

_ E a única coisa que vai partir desse mundo sem graça é você, quem sabe assim você não se junta com aquele objeto sem valor. – o boneco disse, provocando-a. 

A Flame Haze se irritou mais ainda, ficando com os cabelos mais vermelhos que antes. Os olhos queimavam em chamas. O ódio que a mesma carregava era visível e agora brilhava com mais intensidade em seus orbes. Ela fechou os olhos e as mãos na espada segurando-as firmemente, pronta para atacar. Sua respiração estava lenta, pausada em ritmos vagarosos, demonstrando sua total concentração.

O monstro fez seu primeiro movimento, ficando invisível. Grandes bolhas de veneno voaram na direção da garota que ainda permanecia imóvel. Subitamente ela abre os olhos e se move como o vento silenciosamente, numa velocidade impossível de ser acompanhada a olho nu, desviando assim do ataque do Rinne.

Ela então corre na direção do boneco, mas as bolhas voltam a se direcionar para a mesma. A jovem novamente desvia-se com facilidade, entretanto aquilo continua a segui-la. Ela para abruptamente em uma freada incrível, virando-se na direção do ataque. Em um movimento coordenado de mãos e espada, corta as bolhas em vários pedaços. Porém elas voltam a se regenerar e continuam a perseguir a moça. Ela se esquece das bolhas e corre em busca do monstro. Uma ideia surge em sua mente.

Assim que o encontra, finge que vai atacá-lo, porém, se desvia do mesmo, deixando-o confuso. Quando ele se dá conta do plano da jovem, é tarde demais, o ataque que o Rinne tinha mandado contra a garota, acaba atingindo-o, queimando sua tez. Ele grita de dor, enquanto a Flame Haze apenas dá um sorriso de canto vitorioso.

O monstro se enfurece e manda outro ataque na jovem. Dessa vez uma elipse sai de seu olho amarelo e voa na direção dela. A garota não consegue desviar, deixando assim que o pequeno objeto se prendesse ao seu pulso. Instantaneamente uma onda de choque percorre o corpo da jovem, fazendo seus músculos paralisarem. Permitiu que a Niotodo no Shana caísse no chão, causando um estrondo ensurdecedor. Tentou movimentar alguma parte de seu pequeno corpo, mas seus comandos não eram obedecidos. O Rinne se aproximou dela.

_ Que decepção! Foi muito fácil derrotar você, desperdício de energia. Eu queria mais adrenalina, mas estou vendo que você é muito fraca para me dar o que eu almejo. – o monstro sorriu, estava muito próximo dela. – Sabe o que eu farei agora? Vou devorá-la e assim poderei dominar todos os mundos. – suas duas línguas saíram, indo de encontro à cabeça da garota que nada podia fazer naquele momento. Estava presa, sem conseguir se mover. Foi então que, inesperadamente uma lembrança surgiu em sua mente, obrigando-a a relembrar o dia em que perdera sua vida.

"Era um dia comum de primavera. Uma garota de cabelos pretos sorria enquanto conversava com um menino em uma rua qualquer, repleta de pessoas caminhando tranquilamente. Este possuía os cabelos castanhos e olhos da mesma cor. Conversavam alegremente sobre um assunto qualquer, até que o jovem fizera uma piadinha deixando a pequena brava. Ele caminhou até ela, pedindo desculpas, porém a mesma não as aceitava mandando-o calar a boca.

Subitamente, o lugar em que se encontravam ganhou com a tonalidade vinho. A jovem, então, rapidamente retira sua espada de dentro de sua enorme capa. Suas madeixas e orbes ficaram vermelhos como fogo. Um Rinne aparece devorando algumas tochas, sob a forma de esfera cheia de olhos e bocas, algo horrível de se ver.

A Flame Haze ordenou que o garoto se escondesse e esperasse, enquanto ela iniciava seu trabalho, atacando a criatura. A batalha começou, com o primeiro ataque provindo da jovem de cabelos vermelhos e assim perdurou, onde não saia nenhum vencedor.

O garoto que a acompanhava sentia-se um inútil por não poder fazer nada, por ser fraco. Subitamente lhe surgiu uma idéia! Lembrou-se de que, em uma das lutas da Flame Haze, ele havia ajudado-a dizendo comandos para a mesma e esta o seguia, conseguindo se desviar facilmente dos ataques que o monstro lhe lançava. Então, ele saiu do seu esconderijo e começou a ajudar a garota a se defender e atacar, tornando aquela luta mais fácil para ela que para o Rinne.

Percebendo que agora batalhava contra dois ao mesmo tempo e que talvez a luta ficasse impossível de se ganhar, o monstro teve uma ideia. Ele mandou um ataque, dessa vez não direcionado à Flame Haze, mas sim, a outra pessoa. A garota, não notou o plano da criatura diabólica, sorrindo debochada.

_ Você errou! Nem sabe mirar direito. Que horrível você é. – falou, mas, ao olhar para o monstro, viu que ele sorria vitorioso.

Foi então que se deu conta que o ataque não era para ela e sim para o garoto que estava ajudando-a. Ela virou-se e tentou avisá-lo sobre isso, porém era tarde, o ataque já tinha atingindo-o e ele caiu no chão, os olhos apagados.

A jovem correu para socorrê-lo e nem percebeu que o monstro havia fugido. Ela colocou o jovem em seus braços e permitiu que algumas lágrimas escorressem por seu rosto, caindo na face dele. Com muita dificuldade ele abriu os olhos e pronunciou algumas palavras:

_ Não chore, você sabe que não gosto de vê-la triste. – ele abriu um pequeno sorriso sincero com muita dificuldade devido as dores que passavam por todo o seu corpo.

_ Yuuji não me deixe. Não sei viver sem você. – a garota pediu, a voz embargada pelas lágrimas.

_ Não vou durar mais que alguns segundos. Você precisa ser forte e seguir seu caminho sem mim. Infelizmente não poderei me recuperar, o dano foi muito alto e está longe de chegar a meia-noite. Perdoe-me por não poder continuar com você. – Yuuji disse à garota ainda mantendo o seu pequeno sorriso.

_ A culpa não foi sua Sakai, eu fiz tudo errado, me distrai quando não podia. Eu te amo muito, você não pode partir. – ela já chorava muito, as lágrimas insistindo em cair cada vez mais e mais.

_ Seja forte. Eu também te amo muito e não se esqueça que sempre estarei em seu coração. Sempre que precisar de mim escute-o bater e verá que ainda existe uma vida nele. Vou te proteger por toda eternidade, não importa onde eu estiver, isso é uma promessa. – Sakai não conseguiu mais suportar, fechando os olhos e permitindo que seu corpo desaparecesse.

_ NÃO! Não se vá. Sakai! Eu preciso de você, tocha idiota. – Shana encosta seus lábios juntos aos dele, num último beijo. Yuuji se esvai, mas deixa sua existência, sua essência dentro da Flame Haze, a qual jamais o esquecerá. 

Ela então gritou, as lágrimas continuando a cair de seus olhos incessantemente. Sem mais forças ela desmaiou, permitindo-se vagar em seu mundo particular dos sonhos."[/i]

"Eu não vou desistir, por você Sakai eu vou continuar lutando." A garota retornou de seus devaneios, concentrando-se e chamando pela sua espada mentalmente. O objeto ouviu seu chamado e se movimentou sozinho, indo em direção às línguas do monstro, cortando-as ao meio. Elas caíram no chão e viraram apenas pó. Depois a espada voltou para as mãos de sua dona cortando a elipse, assim desprendendo-a do efeito paralítico.

_ Nunca vi uma criatura tão idiota e burra como você. Esqueceu-se de um detalhe importante, eu não vou desistir enquanto eu não o matar, é uma promessa que eu fiz ao Yuuji. E minha Niotodo no Shana me obedece quando chamada, ela é minha amiga, mesmo que eu não a esteja segurando, ela me protege. Você disse que queria adrenalina, certo? Então eu vou lhe dar o que tanto deseja. Prepare-se para o seu fim. – a garota disse ao Rinne.

A Flame Haze novamente se moveu rapidamente na direção da criatura e antes que ele fizesse qualquer ação, ela cravou sua espada na perna esquerda dele. O monstro sentiu aquela região queimar, gritando de dor. Com seus braços enormes, ele bateu na garota, lançando-a longe, ganhando tempo para retirar a espada de sua perna e a jogando para qualquer lugar. A jovem caiu no chão, ralando os braços e pernas. Aquilo não era nada, não a derrubaria, então se levantou, foi em direção aonde sua espada havia caído, pegando-a e partindo em alta velocidade para atacar novamente o Rinne, o qual ficou invisível de novo para se defender.

_ Estou cansada destes seus joguinhos. Você é o Rinne mais covarde com quem já lutei! Vive se escondendo. Apareça e venha me enfrentar! – gritou a jovem irritada.

Sem que ela percebesse, o monstro aproximou-se e enfiou uma das mãos em suas costas pequeninas. Ela arqueou a coluna, devido à dor.

_ Vou puxar sua alma e a devorarei. Que gosto deve ter? Será doce ou amarga? – ele perguntou, sorrindo divertido. Enquanto o Rinne pensava no sabor da alma da Flame Haze, a jovem foi movimentando seu corpo para frente, tentando sair sem que a criatura percebesse.

Quando faltava pouco para sair das garras do monstro, ela cortou o braço do Rinne com sua espada. O membro caiu no chão se contorcendo e logo virou apenas pó. A garota virou-se para a criatura, um sorriso de deboche no rosto.

_ Então é por isso que o tomogara nunca te mandou em nenhuma missão. Você é um boneco estragado, desatento, incompetente, inútil e fraco.

_ O que disse? – o monstro indagou, seu semblante que antes continha dor, agora ganhara um aspecto assombroso.

_ O que você ouviu, não sou nenhum tipo de gravador para ficar repetindo as minhas falas. Conte-me uma coisa, onde está seu mestre covarde que não vem me enfrentar? Onde está o tomogara? – a garota indagou, provocando mais ainda o Rinne.

_ Agora você conseguiu me enfurecer. O tomogara? Ele já morreu faz tempo, desde que você lutou contra ele. Não sou comandado por ninguém, estou atacando por contra própria. – o monstro respondeu, preparando-se para atacar a garota de cabelos vermelhos.

_ Ótimo, pode vir. – os olhos vermelhos da Flame Haze brilhavam de emoção. Ela amava adrenalina!

_ Não esqueça de seus objetivos. Concentre-se na luta e não pense no Mistess. – Alastor alertou-a sabiamente.

Ela não respondeu, apenas avançou para o monstro em um ataque fulminante. O Rinne desviou facilmente e em seguida desapareceu. A jovem não conseguiu mais sentir o cheiro e nem a presença dele. Subitamente ela caiu no chão, as mãos abraçando a barriga. A criatura acertou-a com um soco.

Logo em seguida recebeu um chute no queixo fazendo-a voar e bater em uma árvore. Um filete de sangue escorreu de seus lábios finos. Ela limpou, passando a mão em cima e rapidamente voltou a atacar. Tentou golpear o Rinne com sua Niotodo no Shana na barriga, entretanto ele desviou novamente com facilidade e com uma das mãos que lhe restava ainda, agarrou a garota.

Elevou-a, aproximando cada vez mais de sua boca. Ele iria devorá-la, se a mesma não fizesse alguma coisa. Em um ato desesperado, a jovem mordeu um dos dedos do monstro que imediatamente a soltou. A Flame Haze despencou no chão, ralando mais ainda seus braços e pernas. Seus músculos já estavam todos doloridos, ela sentia que estava perdendo suas forças, contudo, aquilo não importava, jamais desistiria, afinal tinha uma promessa para cumprir.

_ Você vai me pagar!. – ameaçou o Rinne.

_ Venha então me pegar, se tiver coragem. – disse ela sem pensar. Não sabia de onde tiraria mais forças para continuar lutando, apenas tinha certeza de que nunca se entregaria.

O monstro lançou enormes bolas de fogo na direção da Flame Haze. Ela não se movia, não conseguia fugir. Suas forças haviam se esgotado, seu corpo não possuía mais energia, nem mesmo para desviar do ataque. Seria aquele seu fim? Seu trágico fim? Não pensou em mais nada, apenas fechou os olhos esperando receber o ataque.

"É isso? Acabou? Desculpe Sakai, eu não cumpri com a minha promessa, não sou forte o suficiente para derrotar o boneco. Sinto muito. Será que dói morrer? Meu único conforto é saber que talvez eu encontre você no outro mundo. Assim espero. Adeus".

A Flame Haze abriu os olhos. Ela não havia morrido, alguém segurava o ataque do monstro, protegendo-a. Parecia um garoto, mas não sabia quem era, afinal ele se encontrava de costas para ela. Inesperadamente ele se virou para a jovem.

_ Você? – sua expressão era de puro assombro.

_ Shana não desista. Sei que você é capaz de derrotá-lo. Nunca se esqueça das pessoas que ainda habitam esse mundo e de sua missão como Flame Haze. – o garoto desconhecido sorriu, fazendo o coração da pequena garota de cabelos vermelhos baterem de modo descompassado, totalmente acelerado.

_ É você mesmo Sakai? – Shana ainda não acreditava no que via.

_ Sou apenas o espírito dele. Uma ilusão criada por sua mente em conjunto com seu coração. – Yuuji explicou, dando de ombros.

_ Como? – perguntou ela, ainda confusa, mas sem retirar seus olhos do garoto a sua frente, o único que mostrara o verdadeiro significado do amor.

_ Você não se lembra? Prometi protegê-la sempre que estivesse em perigo, independente do lugar em que eu me encontrasse. Estou ligado a você por um forte elo, cujos laços são inquebráveis. – ele disse, uma calmaria transbordando de sua voz, abraçando a Flame Haze de modo a apaziguar seu coração frágil.

_ Não me deixe, fique aqui comigo e me ajude a lutar, como você sempre fez. – ela pediu, as lágrimas começando a cair fartas de seus olhos vermelhos.

_ Nunca a deixarei. Você sabe exatamente onde me encontrar. Shana, escute seu coração, encontrará as respostas certas para todas as suas perguntas. E jamais se esqueça que eu te amo muito. – disse Yuuji, o sorriso mais belo estampado na face.

_ Eu também te amo mais que minha própria vida. – a garota declarou, não conseguindo mais segurar as lágrimas que teimavam em cair de seus olhos.

Shana se levanta com muito esforço e caminha na direção de Sakai. Ela abraça-o e ele corresponde, transportando proteção e carinho para a mesma.

_ Lute por mim, pelo mundo e principalmente por você. Preciso ir, não conseguirei segurar o ataque por muito mais tempo. Assim que eu gritar "vá", você tem que desviar das bolas de fogo. – Yuuji falou seriamente, mas de forma doce e suave.

_ Não! Leve-me com você. – Shana pediu desesperada.

_ Eu conto com você. Cuida-se Shana. 1...2...3... Vá! – o garoto gritou.

Shana se esquivou do ataque, entretanto viu seu grande amor sumir nas chamas outra vez. Ela colocou a mão no lado direito do peito para sentir seu coração bater. Fechou os olhos e concentrou suas últimas forças. A Flame Haze sumiu na calada e de repente apareceu atrás do Rinne, cravando sua espada na coluna dele. Seus cabelos e olhos estavam mais vermelhos que nunca. Ela abriu os olhos de uma vez e seriamente disse:

_ Agora você verá o meu verdadeiro poder, o qual estava oculto em meu interior e foi despertado pelo amor que me une ao Sakai. 

_ Mostre-me. – o Rinne escolheu as palavras erradas para falar.

A garota abriu um sorriso de canto maléfico. Em uma velocidade incrível ela retirou a espada das costas da criatura, cortando as pernas dele. O boneco gritou de dor e sem os membros inferiores, ele foi de encontro ao chão. Para se defender ele começou a jogar mais bolas de fogo e raios sobre a moça. Entretanto, ela se desviou facilmente e correu na direção do monstro.

Shana se aproximou dele e com um único movimento coordenado de braços e mãos, ela cortou a cabeça da criatura, a qual caiu também no chão e virou apenas pó, assim como o resto de seu corpo. Ela guardou a Niotodo no Shana em sua capa e assim que o Rinne desapareceu, o fujetsu sumiu junto com ele. Tudo voltou ao normal, já se podia sentir o ar brincar com os cabelos, o sol a iluminar a grama verde, os pássaros a cantar e ás árvores a balançarem suas folhas. Shana estava com os cabelos pretos e os olhos caramelos. Ela pegou a outra metade do pão de melão que tinha guardado no bolso de sua capa e saiu andando, comendo-o.

_ Sua missão terminou, podemos finalmente descansar. – Alastor disse à garota.

_ Ainda não acabou, sei que tenho muitas missões para fazer e uma delas é buscar as respostas para apenas uma pergunta complexa. – falou Shana calmamente.

_ Hã? Que pergunta seria? – Alastor indagou confuso.

_ É algo que vai além até de sua compreensão. Não é possível explicar, mas todos podem sentir se quiser. – a garota respondeu alegremente e de uma forma travessa. Não parecia a mesma pessoa de minutos atrás.

_ Não consigo entender o que quer me dizer. – Alastor confessou, o tom de voz que antes era seguro, falhou, mostrando sua indignação por não saber de que assunto se tratava.

_ Amor! Quero saber qual o significado de amar e o que isso pode trazer. Você mesmo viu que o Yuuji apareceu para me proteger. Como alguém que está morto pode voltar? Eu não entendo, só sei de uma coisa, nós dois estamos ligados um ao outro e ninguém pode mudar esse fato. – Shana abriu um belo sorriso, o qual não se via há muitos anos desde que Sakai partira.

_ O que houve com você? – Alastor estava achando muito estranho a atitude e as falas da jovem Flame Haze. Ela estava mudada, nunca fora assim, tão sonhadora. Aquilo o preocupava.

_ Eu fui contaminada por esse sentimento. Deixe-me curtir meu momento de felicidade. – a garota pediu, contrariada pela desconfiaça do rei no guze. 

Shana saiu correndo pela trilha de terra sorrindo, os pensamentos voltados para ele, Sakai Yuuji. Ela iria em busca de suas respostas e não há nada que a impeça de fazer isso. Alastor continuou sem entender, mas mesmo assim, sempre esteve acompanhando a Flame Haze em sua caminhada pelo mundo misterioso e enorme. Shana apenas sabia que amava Sakai e isso bastava.


End file.
